The invention relates to a shift device for a motor vehicle transmission, in particular for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, with a shift shaft leading to the transmission and with a shift lever for operating the shift shaft, wherein the shift shaft and the shift lever are connected to each other by a spline connection.
The invention further relates to a motor vehicle transmission, in particular an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle equipped with a shift device of this type.
It is necessary in certain operating situations of modern automotive transmissions, such as in shift-by-wire transmissions (as will be explained in more detail below) that the shift shaft can rotate relative to a stationary shift lever, in spite of the basically rotationally fixed connection.